


First date

by DeaPotteriana



Series: Just another universe [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, LITERALLY, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, X-Men AU - Freeform, alternative universe, but with feelings, read the fic first, you'll understand way more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaPotteriana/pseuds/DeaPotteriana
Summary: Following the events of It will last, Pietro thinks about Alex and their first date.





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Read It will last first!

Wanda

__________

Days had passed, since that night on the roof, when Pietro had basically spilled his guts to be as honest as he could. Remembering it, he still felt the adrenaline running in his veins, the kind of feeling that makes you want to jump off a bridge and fly for hours - because death can’t touch you, not when you’re like that, not when you are that invincible.

Days had passed, yes, and the X-Men had all gone home, Pietro included; he had argued about it and complained all the time it took them to actually get to the school, but Professor X had shut him up with just three words. “Give him time.”

So there he was, laying on his bed while tossing a red ball in the air above him. He was so bored he was barely functioning and not even Wanda had been able to distract him.

“I,” he squeezed the ball, “want,” he threw it, “to,” he catched it, “see,” he squeezed it again, “him.”

“You really got it bad, uh?”

“… Shut up.”

“Okay, since you’re not gonna stop thinking until you have something to work on — and seriously, you’re thinking really loudly —, why don’t you plan a way of surprising him?”

“Like what?” Pietro asked, immediately focused on the matter and ready to start running. It was his first instinct, after all.

“Do you know what he likes?” Wanda asked and regretted the question as soon as the words left her mouth.

“I know nothing of him.”

Wanda sighed and stood up from the chair she was sitting on, to go lay next to him. “You do know something. If you spent years in a post-apocalyptic world, what would you miss the most? That should be your first date.”

Pietro thought about his sister’s words for a long, long time, making lists and lists of different date ideas, such as the carnival, or a fancy restaurant — not really his style, to be honest —, or skinny dipping… He was particularly fond of the last one, which sent him in a loop of horny thoughts that made Wanda leave the room. “I’m sorry!” he shouted when he saw her close his bedroom door behind her.

“No, you’re not!” came the reply.

“Yeah, not really,” he murmured throwing the ball in the air and catching it once more.

What would I want to do, he thought again and again. He really didn’t know what the best answer would be: he wanted to impress Alex, and yet avoid looking desperate to do so.

What would I want…

I’d want to run.

It had always been his first instinct, after all. He’d ran and walk, and move and just lay under the sun…

“That’s it!” he realised and almost knocked down three people to run to Wanda, who was now sitting in the living room.

“If it was the kind of world where it was scary and dangerous to even walk around, I’d miss just… Being outside!”

Wanda beamed at him, reading the idea in his mind.

“A picnic sounds lovely.”


End file.
